Soulmates
by Seabreeze27
Summary: Ella is a normal amarican witch. till she goes to washington dc, and falls into a coma. Now only one person can wake her up. But what if it's the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Sea- This just came to me out of the blue. I've read the whole Harry Potter books. So I know what really happened. So in this Fic. Fred Weasley will die but with a twist. So right now I'm going to do the disclaimer for the story just in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Ella Truth will you please stop putting crickets in the cheerleaders purses. Thank you," Mr. Prince asked.<p>

Ella Truth ignored the shrieks and glares from the cheerleaders, and just rolled her eyes. The jocks gave Ella looks and cheeky smiles, and the nerds just looked nervous. Ella smiled. _'This is what a Prankster does.'_

Ella put the lid back on her container of crickets she bought in a pet store in D.C. "Nice El." She turned around with a smile on her face. Her best friends Max and Lindsey caught up to her from the back.

"How did you do it?" asked Lindsey, she looked like a modle with her brunette under hair and her natural blonde streaks, and made baby barf green look good on her. Lindsey's brown eyes had a mischievous but sexy look in them that made men look again. It must have helped with her supermodel figure with a bigger chest.

"It was easy just walk by and drop 'em in," Ella said breezily. Glancing at her lifelong friend Max. He started going Goth for a while, but then moved back to dark clothing. Girls just swooned at him, and Ella was disgusted by it. Though she had to admit, Dark colors looked good on him. He also had some mussel; Ella should know she's seen him shirtless more than all the student body. Shaking her head she tried to get rid of the image of Max shirtless. Instead she looks at her watch (yes it's the twenty first century but watches where faster to look at then digging into her purse and grabbing her phone.

"6:18 if any of you were wondering. Gods I'm hungry," Ella stated.

"Hey, Mr. Prince can we stop and grab some food? I'm starving," a jock- a linebacker Ella thought- yield towards the front.

"Hey look, a Chinese buffet. Can we eat there?" Yield a nerd. Shouts of agreement where heard.

"Ok, let's go and see if they have room."

Turns out, a birthday party reservation just called and canceled, so they had a room for us 26 18 year olds and 4 adults.

Max, Lindsey and Ella grabbed a table in a corner near the emergency exit. No one sat near them, not even the teachers. 'Wusses.' "Hey Ella, lets pull a prank," Lindsey said leaning in close. Max leaned in too, clearly wanting in on this.

"Agreed, but whom?" Cheerleaders? Nope, just pranked them. Teachers, no, they would make us sit in our hotel rooms for the remainder of the 'Field Trip.' Nerds? No they had rules when and when not to prank nerds. So, it left the jocks. The looks on Lindsey and Max's faces they came to this conclusion, too. Boy was this going to be fun.

"Ella, do you still have those crickets?" Max asked. "Ya, why?"

"Couse, Lamp's terrified of them."

"In or out of food?" Lindsey suggested.

"Jacket pocket, reaches in and finds a container full of black crickets," Ella said.

After a few more minutes of planning, they were read to execute the plan.

Game plan was, Max walks up pretending to get some food, but really checking for watchers. Next comes Lindsey with the crickets in her hand, put them in the pocket, then go up and grab some food. Then comes Ella's job, making sheer it was hidden and secure.

Standing up Max did his part, with a little nod he signaled for Lindsey to go for it. Lindsey did her part and gave Ella a thumb up, and left the room after Max. Ella was now alone in the room. Smiling she got up to do her job.

_Bump. _

_Bump._

_Bump._

Ella suddenly couldn't breathe. It felt so hard. She suddenly felt so alone and broken. She couldn't breathe. Falling over to the ground she saw her world start to fuzz. It felt like she was being smothered by the carpet. At the corners of her vision she saw shadows. Soon they filled it. She saw a little fuzzy gold spot, then nothing. The chapel's clock across town read 6:38, In Britton the Hogwarts's clock read 11:38, Lights from spells bounced around and off its face. It's also the time Fred Weasley Died.

* * *

><p>Sea- Please review, so I know if I should continue.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sea- Ok Those who read all my stories, (so far only one,) Know I like to make long and random disclaimers. But I just don't feel like it today. And I'm just saying Courtney and Akiza might not be in this Fic. But if you want me to then please review. And now for our chapter.

* * *

><p>Fred smiled. Only the whole wizerding world knew about his ultimate escape.<p>

His escape ageist death.

Yes Fred Weasley was very much alive. Things like that happen when a certain Potions master drops a vial of Felix Felicis, and a bottle of Drought of the Living Dead. Stuff like making Hogwarts smell like roses, and Cornish pixies eat empty ink bottles, and Fred's favorite, bring people back from the dead. So all and all, Fred was back!

That was four months ago. The only problem He's had was trying to find 'misplaced' ink bottles.

Turning to the clock on the wall he saw it was have past five! If he didn't hurry he was going to be late for his father's Birthday party. Grabbing a clock he looked at himself in the Glass window beside him.

Red messy hair, a pinch of freckles on his noise, and hazel fun loving eyes. Just like his mum. . . And Gorge, but then again he was his _identical_ twin brother.

Fred Turned away, then accio-ed the gift he was going to give his Father. He knew how much Arthur Weasley loved muggles.

* * *

><p>The first thing he saw upon his arrival at the Borrow, was a flying Gnome. Barley dodging it with his Quidditch reflexes. As it landed it mad a thud and something that sounded like one of the curse words Gorge and him taught them. Turning away, feeling like a proud parent, he turned his unforgiving eyes on his brothers and harry. All of them where laughing but Percy. Who was currently jumping up and down holding his finger close to him. But that's not the funny part. The funny part was that he was wearing his work robes, and was showing off his pink with red hearts on them to the world.<p>

Fred let loose a laugh so loud that it raveled Bill's, (Known as the loudest laugher in the Weasley house hold.

"Nice boxers, Perce," Fred said with a smudge look in his eyes.

"Oh thank you Fred, but I was just savagely attacked by a horrid little gnome," Percy said rolling his eyes.

"Let me guess, You put your finger down a hole, trying to find something you dropped but instead of getting it back you found a gnome stuck to your finger and you panicked," Fred guessed.

"No actually he left a piece of cookie on a napkin on the porch. So Perce Man here tried to get it back," Said a scarred and burned for life Charlie.

Fred Smiled, "I think it was Forge," He said turning to Gorge, "He said some pretty revolting cuss words when he landed. Gorge smiled. Forge was the gnome Gorge named and taught some cuss words. Most of them were pretty crazy.

"DINNER!" Yield a pretty once bushy haired girl at the back door.

Fred smiled at Hermione, and wrapped her in a hug. Hermione was like a little sister to him, like Ginny.

"Can you go tell mum I'm her?" Hermione nodded. Smiling to all but one Weasley and Potter she ran to go tell Molly Fred was here. Fred turned to his youngest brother. The look on his face was hurt and regret. Guess that can happen to a guy when he cheats on his girlfriend.

After more greetings and hellos, it was really time for dinner. The dinner was a quite one, well as quite as it gets for the Wesley's.

Gorge, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Bill were talking about Quidditch, Molly, Fleur, and Hermione talked about Flour's Pregnancy. Charlie and Percy were talking dragons. While Arthur was having a very interesting conversation with Teddy.

All in all it was very normal. Including the after dinner clean up. And the bring out the cake.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR-"_

_*BANG!*_

11 wands were turned to the noise in a flash, but what stood outside the garden gate surprised them even more then the noise.

The 'bang' may have mad them all jump, but with a Malfoy glaring straight at you, that makes you shiver.

More so when Draco Malfoy is glaring straight at you.

_*Shiver*_

* * *

><p>Sea- Poor Fred. He seems to be in a pickle. But why is Draco Malfoy visiting the Weasley? Review your guesses. I'm looking forward to reading them.<p>

All you've got to do is push this button.

V


	3. Chapter 3

Sea- Hey everyone!

Ella- Where have you been?

Sea- writing other stories, sorry.

Ella-Sorry is what you say to the readers, not me.

Sea- I have no Idea why I wrote this story.

Ella- Because I'm terrific, amazing, and 'madly' in love with Fred Weasley.

Courtney (my other OC)- *Other room* I only agree with the 'mad' part.

Ella- Just because Sea is writing about amazing me, and not boring you, doesn't mean you have to be jealous about it.

Courtney- I'm not jealous!

Ella- yes you are!

Courtney- No I'm not!

Sea- Courtney! Ella! SHUT UP!

Ella/Courtney- She started it!

Sea- *sigh* I do not own Harry potter, just Ella and Courtney.

(-)

Hermione was happily singing Happy Birthday to Mr. Weasley, when a bang interrupted her. Turning to the gate with her wand out at lightning speed, she was shocked to see nonother then Draco Malfoy at the Weasley Gate.

Among the first things she noticed was that he was glaring at someone from within the group. That someone was Fred.

"Oh Fred, what did you do," Hermione said wand still pointed at Malfoy.

"Me? I didn't do anything but came to Dad's party," Fred replied, shivering unnoticed by everyone.

"Leave him alone Hermione. He is not your brother so leave him be," Ron said, feeling the need to burst in. Nobody missed the narrowing of Hermione's eyes, that including Draco Malfoy.

"I have as much right to be as any Weasley, Ronald. And I was asking because Malfoy was glaring daggers at him, and why were you glaring daggers at Fred," Hermione asked with less heat to Draco.

That surprised everyone, Hermione Granger trying to speak to Draco Malfoy politely. That went against all the laws of nature. So in return Malfoy let his glare subside when he looked at Hermione.

"I'm here to speak with Fred Weasley on the term of…Help," Draco said returning his gaze to Fred and continued to glare daggers at him.

"And why daz you needz him for?" Fleur asked.

"I wish to speak to Fred in privet," Draco said his gaze not flickering.

"Whatever you have to say to Fred, can be said to all of us," Percy said.

"Not to mention, you look more like you are going to kill Fred then speak to him," Harry added.

Draco growled softly, opened the gate, and stepped in. "I hope you know that what I tell you might shock you beyond words."

"Lockheart could scare us better," Ron whispered to Harry. Draco turned his glare to Ron and stepped closer, "Got something to say, Two- Faced cheater?" Ron's face went red with anger and embracement.

"Where did you hear this?"

Draco smirked, "Everyone was talking about it. You, The Boy Who Lives' best friend, cheated on the Brightest Witch of Our Age. It made the front page, cheater."

"Shut it Malfoy," Hermione said shaking with anger, and regret.

Draco just shook his head like he was actually disappointed in her, "What where you doing dating him Granger?"

Hermione just turned on heel and went into the Burrow. Slamming the door behind her, making the house shake slightly.

"I'll go talk to her," Ginny whispered to Harry and gave him a quick kiss before turning to the house. Draco just shook his head and turned to face Fred.

"My cousin is in coma, and it's entirely your fault."

The entire Weasley family looked at him. "Fred's fault? Why is it his?" Charlie asked.

"Because, my cousin is part vela, like me, and she felt it when her mate died. Causing her to have a heart attack," Draco said rolling his eyes as if it was obvious.

"Wait your part vela?" Bill said turning slightly to his wife. Fleur nodded and frowned softly as if in deep thought.

"Of course he is, he gets it from his grandmother," a voice said at the burrow door way. Hermione was standing there with Ginny. She looked calmer, but her eyes were hard when they landed on Malfoy or Ron.

"'Mione, how do you know this?" George asked.

"Third year, his family name is registered like Lupin's was," Hermione said walking to them, "Along with Elizabeth Truth, and Eleanor Truth. Sister and niece to Lucius Malfoy."

Draco nodded, "Thanks for not spreading it around. It would be bad for my rep. if anyone found out I'm related to a Prankster."

"What in bloody Hells name is a Prankster," Ron said.

"Langue, Ronald," Molly said.

"My cousin, Weasley, Now are you going to help or not?" Draco said it coolly, but both Hermione and Fred knew he was getting desperate.

"I'll help in any way, shape or form I can, Malfoy," Hermione said stepping forward.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Ron practically yield.

"Helping someone out," She replied, moving over to stand b Draco's side. They both turned to look at Fred. Malfoy's eyes were cool, and had just a little worry in them, while Hermione's just looked normal, and a little happy.

So Fred, being Fred, sighed, "I'll do it.

(-)

Sea-Hey, you guys! Did you like it? If so please review!


End file.
